save_the_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stories
Here are all the creepypastas saved so far * Our Favorites A mix of Creepypastas that are mine and my friends favorite Creepypastas * * OCs These OCs were created by my friends or the likers in the creepypasta groups i admin in * * Video game pastas Just when you thought video games can't get any scarier how about some trying to actually kill you, stalk you or mentally break you till your pulled into their world and disappear forever? How about the one Creepypasta that does all including stalking the Internet and your dreams? Come say hi. * * Animals Yes animals. Even animals can be crazy at times. Though it's usually humans who drive them to the brink of killing, or fool around with dangerous animals only to get there just deserts. Here are those stories and more. * * [http://save-the-creepypastas.wikia.com/wiki/Computers_and_internet?venotify=created Computers and Internet]' '''Think computer viruses can't actually attack you? or meeting a random person in one of those weird chat room websites won't hurt your life? Think again these pastas will make you think twice about playing/bullying around in chat rooms and clicking on a sketchy link or download you will never know who you just angered or given the opportunity to learn about you or stalk you. Is it just a hacker? Or a sentient A.I? You won't know till it's to late. * * [http://save-the-creepypastas.wikia.com/wiki/Diary/Journals '''Diary/Journals']' '''seems innocent enough. You most likely had one as a child free to lose yourself in and no one else can see it unless you unlocked it with the key you safely hid away when friends came over. so they wouldn't know your weaknesses or crushes. But what happens if someone does get a hold of it?or you find one being sold that use to belong to a deceased person? Maybe it was a family member that died and had one? These stories will make you think twice before unlocking someone's secrets. * * [http://save-the-creepypastas.wikia.com/wiki/Hospitals '''Hospitals'] Going to a hospital for surgery or a check up? You might want to think twice after reading these. * * Killers Killers there are real ones in our world and they are very popular in horror movies! why not read about some killers you will never know what killer you will uncover next! * * [http://save-the-creepypastas.wikia.com/wiki/Mythical_Beings Mythical Beings]' '''Beings that you don't know if they are real or not but they are told and passed down by crazy people or people who lived in the town when it occurred. * * 'Proxies' Proxies aren't Creepypastas they just work for Slenderman so they can easily be seen as one. Sadly they can't really be called Creepypastas because they can still die. Still their stories are amazing to read about. * * 'Imaginary killers' The reason why these are called imaginary killers are because they never really had a human life. but a human did imagine them as a friend in the past. Then one day the human just forgot about them and they had to prove they were actually real. * * 'Creatures' Many kinds of creatures roam this link who will you decide to read about and maybe even do a little research of your own. Exploring the forest behind your house will never cease to amaze you plus getting some fresh air and being around nature never really hurt anyone...right? * * 'Tv Shows Think TV Shows are safe? Think again! * * [http://save-the-creepypastas.wikia.com/wiki/Ritual%20Fun?veaction=edit '''Ritual Fun] Do Not under any circumstances attempt these. Then again why listen to me? Just don't say i didn't warn you. * * [http://save-the-creepypastas.wikia.com/wiki/NSFW?venotify=created NSFW] These should be read in privet all alone. If anyone catches you well you did decide to click. * * Nature Nature can be peaceful or beautiful, but at times it can be scary. You decide. * * [http://save-the-creepypastas.wikia.com/wiki/Mental_Illness Mental Illness]''' '''We most likely have a mental illness. Who knows what caused it, but what happens if it really gets out of hand?